My LEGO Network
My LEGO Network '''was an interactive online game on LEGO.com. It was shut down in 2015. Plot '''My LEGO Network (or MLN for short) was a Flash- and ASP.NET-based childrens' social networking site built especially for LEGO fans by the LEGO Group. It integrated standard social networking with a gaming function, where players can advance through the Ranks and exchange virtual prizes. The game also allowed interactions with other players through pre-written mail messages and integrated with the showcasing systems of LEGO.com. History My LEGO Network was designed to replace the original LEGO Club Pages. The website was released for Beta in late 2007, and was officially released in January 2008. Players could gain up to Rank 10, and there were hundreds of Items and Modules for players to trade, create and display. The game supported thousands of players. The main point of My LEGO Network was to improve the LEGO Club Pages. My LEGO Network was made to be capable of expressing what you have accomplished or what you do. In My LEGO Network you would go through different ranks as you progressed through the game. Themes Included My LEGO Network joined all of LEGO's themes to make everything more creative and fit the player's style. Some of the main themes used in Ranks and mini-Rank themes that were included in My LEGO Network are: * LEGO Universe * BIONICLE * LEGO City (Coast Guard, Robot Chronicles, and City Game) * LEGO Factory (Space Skulls and Star Justice) * LEGO Agents (Robot Chronicles) * Racers (Robot Chronicles) * LEGO Games (Dice Quest) * Dino Attack & Dino 2010 Some of the themes that were merely referenced or included are: * Belville * Creator * Mars Mission * Aqua Raiders * Castle/Knights' Kingdom * Exo-Force * DUPLO * TECHNIC * Vikings * Island Xtreme Stunts * LEGO Club * Sports * Wolfpack * Adventurers Story My LEGO Network was a game where you begin at Rank 0, and complete masterpieces to advance in rank, with the final rank 10. There were rumors of a rank 11. But these have been cleared up by the XML, which shows no evidence of any further ranks. As you go through My LEGO Network, you will become friends with other users, along with several Networkers. Networkers were similar to users, only they are programed into the game. Some Networkers are not yet finished, like Jamie, Simon, and Attachment. Unfinished Networkers did not do anything, but Jamie and Simon accept friend requests as secret networkers. Networkers (not unfinished networkers) used to give you items, modules, blueprints, badges, loops or stickers. Items were what you used to trade, mail, build, or use. Blueprints were what you used to build items, masterpieces, modules, or badges. Modules were what you put on your page to trade, collect, or display on your page. Secret Networkers do not show up on your friendslist for other people. These networkers would be found by piecing together clues from networker's mail, or finding a way to get the names from the LEGO Message Boards. External Links * My LEGO Network Wiki * My LEGO Network Category:Online Games Category:LEGO.com Category:Discontinued Themes